Under A Spell
by RuGrimm
Summary: Grell and the other students of the Academy celebrate their graduation on Christmas. When William is set up, what will the party entail? Warnings for sexual innuendo and alcohol.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This was made for entertainment purposes only.**

Xxx

Only a few days after their final exams, the graduating students of the Academy for Future Officers of Shinigami Dispatch were gathered in their respectable dorms—one for the boys, one for the girls.

Grell was strung out on a black, leather couch; his arm rested on the back of the couch, and his free hand held an elegant glass of cherry-red wine to his thin lips. Left ankle resting atop his right knee, the redhead tentatively sipped his carmine beverage. Green eyes scanned the room.

This particular room was the plain white walls and tiles every room in the Dispatch had; however, colorful strings handing from the ceiling, the Christmas tree with bright ornaments and surrounded in presents in the corner, the table of food and various drinks across the room from the couch, and mistletoe hidden above the doorway decorated the placid space. Grell merely took them in stride, his polychromatic pools of emerald and gold falling upon the crowd of cheering reapers laughing and smiling amongst themselves near the table and tree. He snickered. Pathetic—these reapers were beneath him in every way. Without the suits and glasses, they were nothing compared to him.

The redhead rolled his eyes, thinking about the red frock coat he was wearing with a brown vest, black trousers (a fob chain hanging from the pocket), red high-heel boots, ruby glasses, and fluffy white ascot tied around his neck with a crimson gem in the center. They couldn't compete with his beauty. None of them could…_except one._

However, that person wasn't here; Grell hadn't expected him to be. The mangosteen of reapers imagined he was somewhere kept up in his room, reading a book or filling out the paperwork due for their submission to their divisions that wasn't due until after New Year's. Grell wasn't going to waste his time filling out paperwork on such a special night as tonight; though, it really wouldn't hurt him. What else was he going to do? Wait for the eyes of men inferior to him to rest on him and sneak him from the part like he wished? That didn't seem like a bad idea either, but he was tired of his daily routine. Tonight didn't seem like the night for a little 'fun'. He didn't mind reading at all; however, it wasn't a thing he did very often unless required. After he accomplished his previous goal of graduating, he needed a new goal—something else to conquer and obtain. And that new goal, he decided, was none other than William T. Spears himself.

That man was unlike any other eye-candy he'd laid eyes on. If only he could have a little nibble~. Alas, the man had been avoiding him since they passed their final exam. How rude. Grell sulked, staring at his reflection in that gorgeous red substance. His imagination wondered off to plan how in Earth he would manage to get that gorgeous man into his bed. All the others he'd obtained were so easy; they were hardly a challenge. But, oh, how he loved a chase. If the man wanted to play cat-and-mouse, then so be it. He'd have William all to himself eventually. After all, he was a man, and all men had their needs. Even a noble, beautiful man like himself was in constant demand of the satisfaction he so craved. What would that man be like in a true dance? Pin him, tie him up, and punish him?! What a glorious thought~! Maybe he'd use chains or whips…or…or…

Grell shivered, smirking at his reflection before it fell at the sound of a door opening. The man of his dreams stepped through, wearing his usual lax outfit and stoic façade. There he was. Perhaps he did right by staying a little longer. Daydreams did tend to pass the time rather quickly, as he found out by the time on his watch.

William sighed, looking around the room as the occupants of said room continued on as if nothing happened. However, Grell knew different. The moment the redhead stood and the door closed, all eyes were on the two; they knew what it meant. It was no secret from Grell's constant blabbering about the man for the past week or so that the redhead had an insane 'crush' for William. A graduate by the name of Alexander Greybell had managed to persuade William to come, and Alex's group of friends had set up a camera in front of the door. What William had yet to realize was that mistletoe hanging from the doorway above. He had been set up.

Grell set his glass aside as he grinned and sauntered over to the ravenette with dark intentions.

"My, my, darling~ so you finally decided to show up," he crooned, batting his eyelashes at the reaper flirtatiously. The red reaper leaned against William's shoulder, coyly fiddling with the buttons on William's waistcoat. "About time you actually tried to have a little fun."

William remained unfazed, gradually stepping aside to give some space between the reaper and him. "I simply came because I heard that there would be a representative of the London Division here. Evidently, that was falsified information."

"Oh? What luck~! I happen to be working there as well! I hope we both work _hard,"_ he giggled with obvious innuendo, winking at William as he placed himself in front of the taller of the two men.

_"Honestly…"_ he muttered, adjusting his glasses with a sigh. With his graduation from the Academy, he had wished he'd be placed in a division far away from the idiot he was going to be stuck with—much farther away. "I presumed with your name that you would be placed in Germany. Is the world _grell_ not German?"

Grell merely laughed, waving his hand dismissively with another hand on his hip. "Oh please, Will, I'm truly English. Just because my mother gave me a German name does not mean I come from there. Besides, not everyone is placed in the division where they once lived as mortals. Everyone knows that!"

"I suppose. However, I look forwards to working with you, Mr. Sutcliff," he said, bowing slightly to the red reaper in a forced show of respect. Honestly, to be placed with someone like him.

"Who wouldn't look forwards to working with a reaper to DIE~ for?" he crooned, voice breaking into a high pitch the moment he said: die. It caused William to wince slightly, and the redhead merely laughed in response. He may as well get to the point because the ravenette was likely going to take forever to figure it out. "Will~ do you know what you're standing under~?"

William's eyebrow twitched irritably as he adjusted his glasses. "A ceiling." Raucous laughs and chortles broke through the room, and William merely frowned at this. What was so funny? He caught a glimpse of the hidden camera obscura. Humans weren't supposed to have this for another decade or so: a testament to the genius of Shinigami technology. He had the sinking feeling he was being set up, and he scanned the room suspiciously before looking up— mistletoe.

Before William could even object (the reaper just opening his mouth to do so), Grell quickly leaned forwards, grabbing the graduate's tie with a grin before smashing their lips together. William froze eyes wide as he only vaguely saw the flash of a camera. Claps reached his ears as he felt cherry-flavored lips moving against his own that were still with shock. It took him only a few moments to gather his senses before his eyes narrowed, shoving the red reaper off of him with a growl. "SUTCLIFF!" Normally he never referred to other reapers in his class by their last name, as he understood that he was their equal for the time being, but it had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.

Grell merely laughed, twirling in victory as he grinned, revealing the pointed daggers in his mouth. He had his kiss. Perhaps it would lead better places in the future, but it was all he required for this particular Christmas/graduation party. _"Yes~?"_ he chirped, batting his eyelashes again with a light blush on his cheeks.

Huffing, William hid his own blush by turning his head away and slamming the door behind him. Laughter filled the room behind him as he stormed away from the person who had just humiliated him in front of his peers. So Sutcliff thought he was _so_ much better than him? Did he think he could just take advantage of him so easily when he wanted? The reaper grit his teeth, fists clenched at his sides as he stomped all the way to his room. Then he would just have to put the little slut in his place...Once and for all.

Watching William leave, the redhead batted his eyelashes at the reaper. One kiss was enough for him tonight, yes, it would do. The reaper received pats on the back before it died down, and he, once again, was left to his own devices. Part of him longed to chase after William, but, instead, he went back to his room and decided to actually do his work early for a change. Little did he know, his actions, or lack of, caused him pain for the next one hundred years.

Xxx

Grell sat as in his office years later, sighing as he lay back in his chair with his feet on the expensive wooden surface of his desk. William had taken the incentive and strived to always be better than the redhead. He had worked hard the past century, earning his rank as a supervisor and constantly belittling the one who had humiliated him. However, Grell hardly cared.

Today was Christmas, and the redhead looked at the pocket watch in his left hand as he stared intently at that famous picture taken nearly one hundred years ago. It still felt like yesterday.

Grell had managed to keep his real feelings to himself after William changed and humiliated the redhead in return almost daily. Every time the ginger looked at that picture, it gave him the strength to stay strong, and maybe one day he'd accomplish his goal. He was no woman; that much he knew. Nevertheless, he couldn't help what he felt towards the cruel man that had imprisoned his heart for so long. One day he'd get what he deserved, but that day wouldn't be today, unfortunately.

He'd just have to keep trying…no matter how much it hurt.

**Xxx**

**Hey, hey hey~**

**I was actually really bored the other day and just kinda wanted to write something outside of my other story, A Foolish Figure. I know it's out of my schedule, but I was actually listening to my brother play Christmas songs on his piano...on a tablet. The boy and his electronics -_-**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, as I know I enjoyed writing it. I admit it is a little out of season, and it is only November, but I already had a Christmas story in progress for Christmas. So, naturally, I didn't want to wait until Christmas, finish that story, and then get my chapter ready to post for AFF to post all on the same day/same week. People have a life ya'know? Hehehe, well. Thanks for taking the time to read this and Merry Early Christmas :)**


End file.
